Adorable
by Angelic Toaster
Summary: With Keller finally healed, she has some energy to burn. She and Galen go out on a run. A fluffy one-shot for the couple. Not the best summary, I'm not really good at them. Please check out the story!


**If you haven't already, go to ****.net**** and click the link 'Stories'. Find Thicker Than Water and read it to understand this fic a bit better.**

It's been only a week since I found out Rashel is my twin, and there hasn't been an incident like that since. Also, I've finally finished healing. Today I get to go out into the Paradise, finally. I finish tying my boots that go 'click-click' and stand, happy to be back in my 'shifter skins. Trying not to run, I exit the hospital room and find Galen waiting outside the door. He's also in 'shifter fur and skins, so he won't have to remove his clothing when he changes. I grin at him now, grabbing his outstretched hand and starting to walk calmly towards the elevators. To my surprise, he drags me forwards, running ahead towards the stairwell. I almost laugh. We can both run up the three flights faster than the elevator, he knows it. So I join in, sprinting ahead, changing positions so that I am now dragging him faster and faster. Almost the, almost there, closer, closer, through the doors, right into the treeline.

I drop his hand now, not even slowing my pace as I transform. It's a moment of weightless, floating bliss. Then I am free, all four paws propelling me forwards across the land. I don't bother to look back, I can hear him transform, I feel the change in the atmosphere as a golden leopard joins the blank panther. And we run, side-by-side. Only I can feel my muscles and they ache to go faster, pump harder, there is no effort to it. So I do. Faster and faster, the world blurs by but my senses are so open and I'm so happy. I'm just ahead of my soulmate when we meet the face. I turns sharply, running parallel to it. And he's beside me again, but I hear his breathing and feel his mind, it's an effort for him. But I don't want to slow. My muscles begin to feel the ache, the burn, they try to clench. But I keep my pace, gliding next to the fence, scaring away every animal around.

We're almost to the end of the fence when I hear the crunching of debris on the forest floor that signals Galen stopping. _RAKSHA! Come back, I'm too tired!_

So, obligingly, I come to an almost-stop and turn, walking now, padding back to the golden panther. _Fine_, I reply. I watch him morph back into his human form, becoming my Galen. My eyes meet his own green-golden ones, glittering with something... with mirth.

Coming right up to him, I form back also. I cross the rest of the distance to him, my dark locks swirling around me. "What's so funny?"

He chuckles out loud now. "You, Keller. You are just as tired as me and you were begrudging to stop! You're... cute!"

I frown. Cute? Narrowing my eyes, I will him to correct himself. Instead he says, "Well, you are!" Then he loops his arms around my waist and pulls me close, bodies pressed together and faces inches apart. I am immediately breathless. "You, Raksha Keller, are adorable."

I grin now. "Take that back," I murmur huskily. Then, without giving him time to respond, I press my mouth to his. It's a kiss, a deep and passionate one where our tongues are soon battling each others. After a moment, we're moving while kissing, and my back ends up slamming into the fence. I pull back a moment to regain my breath and he trails kisses down my neck, his hands sliding under the hem of my shape-shifter fur shirt and holding my waist, his mouth moving back to mine. The contact zings energy into me and I can't help it. I suddenly find my ears elongating, getting fur. I feel my eyes change to those of a cat and a tail sprout from the base of my spine, twitching from my surprise and pleasure. In my mouth, Galen's tongue has found my teeth. And on my back, his hands have found my fur. he pulls back, opening his eyes and grinning. I blush furiously, determinedly looking silently into his eyes as his hands stroke my back. The simple feel of the strokes is making me want to _purr_. Galen laughs loudly.

"Adorable," he declares, taking his hands to pet other parts of me; between my shoulder blades and the back of my neck. I can't help it, I pur loudly.

What little space that was between our bodies is suddenly gone and he's kissing me again while he strokes my back. Pure bliss washes over me and I can't make myself change back from all of the feelings. Unintentionally, I arch my back under his fingers, my body pressing harder against his. Winding, my arms around his neck, I let myself enjoy our moment.

But it's rather suddenly cut off by someone appearing right by us. We spring apart, each blushing deeply at the sight of Quinn. He's immediately laughing loudly and uncontained. "You-cat-form-kissing-smell," he coughs out between laughter. I blush more deeply.

"Couldn't help it," I murmur. He laughs harder. Galen and I start glaring now.

"What are you doing here?" Galen sounds angry when he asks this, angry enough to calm down Quinn.

Quinn stops laughing but still grins and responds, "I'm hunting. Or, I was, when I smelled something very interesting indeed. So I came to check it out and... Well, that would certainly cause an interesting smell." He gives one more chuckle. "Alright, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, I'm rather short of breath now." He turns with that and walks away, laughing under his breath. In John Quinn's wake are two very embarrassed soul mates, one human and one still stuck as half human and half cat.

**Heyy! Hope you liked that! It's just a thought that kept bugging me and I thought, 'why not?' so I decided to write and post! Please review and let me know if you think I should do more one-shots like these about the soulmates! Maybe something about Poppy and James or Rashel and Quinn... O.o Anyways, Review!**

**Angelic Toaster**


End file.
